


Prom Night

by Synergy_Sync



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bad Writing, I Tried, M/M, but failed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergy_Sync/pseuds/Synergy_Sync
Summary: Connor and Evan have feelings for the other but never stated them out loud or to anyone. But prom time rolls around and they make a deal. Each one would have to tell the person they wanted to bring to prom. What happens when everything they thought would go on schedule suddenly hits a bump and Connor ends up drugged and at the mercy of some not so nice people?





	Prom Night

**For One of my best friends, Bum. I hope you like this, even if it is a bit late. Happy Birthday ^^**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

          Ah, prom. The most important time of the school year. Well, at least for seniors. Spending hundreds of dollars on dresses, tuxedos, rides and photos, all for one night that is pointless after graduation. Yeah, still not that great. But nobody wanted to be known as the kid not at prom. Not even Evan.  
 

        _“Who am I going to ask? Would they even say yes? Is it even worth it?”_ Evan panicked in his head. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t see the person in front of him until his face met with a chest. The blonde quickly muttered an apology, backing up to see the person and _fuck him six ways from Sunday_ ; it was Connor Murphy. The stoner who rarely attended classes. Evan knew the kid, he worked with him during classes a couple times, but never said a word to the other. It was just like his relation to any other student. Except one major difference.

**Evan was crushing on this one. Hard.**

         He used to believe he was attracted to the sister, Zoe. But that thought was snuffed out after spending time at the Murphy household. Let’s just say Evan found his way to the bathroom after bumping into a boxer-clad brunette. Evan felt so embarrassed, he wanted to die. His face had felt so hot. And even worse, Zoe showed up and shouted at her brother, telling him to quit running around naked. Some interesting images went through his mind then, and some not-so-straight thoughts.

         “Hello, earth to Hansen. You in there?” Connor questioned, waving his hand in front of the other teen’s face _“Is he even listening? I swear he’s deaf.”_  
Evan blinked, then blinked again. He just stared at the boy before him. Was he talking? He saw the mouth moving, but heard no words. All he could think about were those lips locked to his, back pressed against the lockers, and running out of air, but still stuck together; lips swollen and bright red. _Hot damn, he was turned on right now._ He swiftly adjusted the front of his pants.

  
          “I-I, uhmm…” Was all that came from his mouth. He must be really red right now. Was it hot in there?

         Connor sighed, “Are you brain dead or something? You never say a word. Speak or move along.” Once again, he was met with silence. Connor waited, and as he did he took in the boy’s features. Messed up, dirty-blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes and freckles that only appeared against those rosy cheeks.

          _“Cute, even the way he fidgets.”_ Connor thought to himself. He wasn’t hot or anything, just a dorky cute in his own way. Connor focused his attention back on the blonde. Those blue doe eyes stared up at him curiously through thick lashes as he nervously wrung his hands. One look into those eyes and anyone was doomed.

        “C-Connor, is something wrong?” Evan asked cautiously. He felt more awkward as the silence dragged on. Did he say something wrong? Was there something on his face? His anxiety continued to grow and he took a few steps back. That seemed to pull Connor from his thoughts.

        “Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.” He replied without looking away from the other.

        “W-well anyway, I’m sorry for running into you. I guess I was kinda lost in thought too.”

        “What kind of thought could have you so distracted?” Normally Evan would avoid all forms of human contact if possible.

        Evan blushed, “J-just thinking who I should ask to p-prom.” Connor face fell slightly.

        “Oh… well whoever you asked is a lucky gal.” Connor was not jealous…

        

        Okay, maybe a bit.  
.

 

.

 

.

        He was completely and utterly jealous. He wanted to be the one to attend the dance with his dork. But he’d never voice it out loud. Besides, Evan would probably ask his sister Zoe. Ugh, she always had to steal the good ones.

        “I don’t even know who to ask, let alone if they’d even say yes.” Evan sighed. Honestly the headache wasn’t worth it.

        “You’ll never know until you try,” Connor shrugged, “Just give it a try.”

        “W-well… who are you going to ask?” Connor’s eyes widened a bit and he rubbed the back of his neck.

        “I-I didn’t plan on going.” Connor muttered.

        “Dude, you have to, everyone will be there.”

        “I don’t have anyone to go with. And the only person I’d be interested in would probably say no.”

        “How do you know if you don’t give it a try?” Evan retorted back, wow. Connor was speechless, he did have a point. Why didn’t he ask him yet? Hell, he’ll give it a shot.

        “Fine, I will ask them. I’ll do it tomorrow… But only if you do it too.”

        “W-what?!” Evan sputtered; how did this get turned back around on him?

        “You heard me Hansen. If I gotta do it, you do too.” Connor smirked, this is where it ends.

        “…. F-fine,” Wait, what? “I’ll do it, but you better keep your word.”

        “Really, you want to really go through with this?”

        “Yeah, just to prove that doing it is worth the try!”

      “Alright, alright, fine. We'll do it tomorrow.” the final bell of the day rang, signalling everyone to go home. “See you tomorrow then.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      Connor lay on his bed, trying to decide what he should do. _“Should I really ask him to prom? What if he thinks I’m weird and wont talk to me again? Shit, I don’t want to risk that happening.”_ He didn’t want to risk losing Evan, he was the closest thing he had to a friend. But he wanted to help get out of his shell, even if it was at the risk of losing his attention for another. The brunette sighed, he had to do it. For the sake of Evan; and it was time for him to stop being a coward.

  
      He stood up and walked to his to grab paper and a pen and start to write. Hours seemed to pass and the amount of paper built up to be a mountain God, who knew this would be so difficult? He sat back in his chair and messed his hair up. He had to do this; for himself and for Evan.  
There was a knock at his door and he looked over to see Zoe peeking in. His mood turned more sour when he remembered that she would probably be getting a letter from a certain tree hugger tomorrow. He turned his attention to the ceiling, much more interesting than looking at her.

      “What do you want?” Connor asked, practically hissing.

      “Whoa, who pissed in your Cheerios? I just came in to see why no one saw you downstairs.” Zoe glanced at all the papers that scattered the floor. “Guess you’ve been busy writing, huh?”

      “Yeah, no shit Captain Obvious. I’m trying to write a shitty letter.”

      “Oh? About what?” Connor sunk in his chairs some and muttered. “What, I can’t understand you.”

      He sighed, “I want to tell someone what they make me.. feel.”Zoe stared at him for a long moment and burst into laughter. “S-shut the hell up!!”

      She kept laughing, “Oh my god, Connor has a crush on someone, that’s so cute!” More laughter. Feeling thoroughly embarrassed, Connor just gave up. This is exactly how Evan would act, laughing in his face for such a stupid notion. He crumpled up the rest of the paper and threw it with the rest. He felt the tears prick at the corner of his eyes and he sniffled, rubbing them awa before his sister could notice. But the tears kept falling and she noticed. “Shit, Connor, I didn’t realize you were serious about this.”

  
      “Of fucking course I serious about it! Do you think I’d joke about something like this?!” Connor’s voice cracked and he broke down.

      “Hey, hey it’s gonna be alright. I’m sorry, I just wanted to tease you, didn’t mean to take it so far.” She wrapped her older brother in a hug. “It’ll be okay, I swear. Dry those eyes now.”

      Connor sniffled, but did as he was asked, then looked up at his sister. They had never been really close, he use to torment her as a kid but they were still for each other when they needed someone the most. “I suppose I look real stupid right now.”

       “Well. when don’t you? But that’s not important. Why are you so worked up over a letter?”

       “I don’t know… This person just means a lot to me; and though we never talk much or interact like friends, I’ve grown attached to the few times that we’ve talked and such.”

       “Oh, so it’s a he.” Zoe said mischievously, “It’s Evan, isn’t it?”

       “H-how did y- I mean, what gave you that idea?” Zoe stared her brother. “What?”

       “Seriously, it’s as clear as day! You stare at him every time you pass him in the hall. He’s the one you’re so freaked out about admitting your feelings to? God, if he wasn’t so dense he’d have noticed by now.”

       “Shut up, I do not make it that obvious… not that I was staring at him. Besides, writing it is useless. He likes someone else.” Connor looked down, reminding Zoe of a kicked puppy.

       “You’re just as dense. Just rewrite the letter and stick it in his locker. Put everything you feel down on that piece of paper, make it full of emotion, but still to the point to let him know you aren’t just some toy. Do this not so much for as it is for yourself.”

       “Thanks Z, I needed that.”

       “No problem, now I'll be going. Alana and I are going dress shopping and Jared I picking us up.” Connor waved dismissively, not looking back at her as he began to write anew. He could do this.

       “I can do this, it's just a letter. I'll put it all on here and if he doesn't feel the same then I will respect his choice.” Connor got to writing.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

       It had taken him half the night but he had said everything he wanted to. He decided sticking it in his locker would be the best plan. He walked down the hall toward the tree lover’s locker and looked around quickly. He slipped it through one of the slots in the top and bolted out of there.  
.

 

.

 

.

       Well, he tried. When he turned around he ran right into the one person he didn’t want to see, Evan. The tree lover dropped the materials he was holding and sighed.

       “S-sorry,” Evan looked up at him. “C-Connor, what are you doing by my locker?” his head tilted to the side.

       “Ah, no reason. Have you asked the person to prom yet?” Connor asked, trying to change the topic.  
Evan bent down and started picking his stuff back up.

       “N-not yet, I don't know if I'm going to give it to them or put it in their locker.” The brunette decided to help him, gathering up the supplies. “w-what about you? Have you asked your person yet?”

       "I put a note in their locker, they haven't seen it yet.”  
Evan’s stuff was eventually cleaned up and Connor reached for the last piece of paper, well an envelope to be exact. He grabbed it and flipped it over, seeing his named scrawled out in fancy writing. A letter for him? Evan snatched it out of his hand and hid it. Connor stares at him in surprise.

       “Y-You aren't supposed to see that..”

       “Why not? It's addressed to me, isn't it?”

       “N-well yes, but you can't s-see-” The taller one skillfully snatched it back and held it above his head. “G-give it back!”  
Connor ignored him and opened the letter, reading it over and turning bright pink. It read:

 

 _“Connor,_  
_I have admired you for a long time now. You are always so calm and collected. You never let anything bother you. It inspires me to be a better person and stand up for myself. And I know this is a surprise, but… I understand if you don't want to or think I'm weird for asking this. But I thought I'd tell you that… Ihavereallydeepfeelingsforyou… would you be my date to prom?_

 _Signed,_  
_Evan”_

 

      Connor’s face turn beat red. This kid was going to kill him. How the hell could someone be this damn cute? He spared a glance at Evan and his heart stopped. Evan looked so scared and lost. Was it because he took the letter? He closed it and stepped closer, causing Evan to jump.

      “Evan, is something wrong?Are you upset because I took the letter?”

      “N-no you i-idiot, I don’t want you to think I’m weird or stupid!” Evan sniffled and hid his face. “God I never should have wrote it, it was stupid.” Oh, so that’s what it was. The blonde thought he was going to make fun of him. He wasn’t going to let this self doubt tke control. Connor shoved him up against the lockers, forcing the air from hi lungs. “Conn-” his sentence was cut short as warm lips against his, silencing him. Evan stood there in shock, not sure how to respond. His eyes slipped closed and he tentatively kissed back, no match for the forceful nature of his assailant. Was this really happening? Was he really kissing Connor Murphy? It couldn’t be. _“Dear God, please don’t let this be a dream.”_ It must be a dream, because there’s no way this would ever happen in real life.

  
      All too soon, the warmth was pulling away, still leaving him breathless. He panted lightly, looking up at the brunette. There was a smirk on his lips and an unmistakable blush spread across his cheeks. What sight to see, Evan would never forget it.

      “Pick you up at seven Saturday night?” Connor asked. “That should be enough time to be ready and pictures right? See you then.” He winked and walked off down the hall, more red than he had ever been.

      “S-see you..” Evan replied to the empty space. Holy shit… holy shit that actually happened! Evan touched his lips and blushed deeper. He couldn’t believe it… Connor had just kissed him, in the middle of the hallway. And he said yes to going to prom!!! Evan’s heart sped up, he did it, he asked Connor and they were going to prom, together!

      The bell rang, signalling the start of the next class and Evan was pulled back to reality. Shit, he was late. He opened his locker in a hurry and threw his stuff in, grabbing his books for the next class and rushing off, not noticing the letter sitting on the books he currently held.

TO BE CONTINUED…

MAYBE.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random idea my friends and I came up with. Criticism is welcome, hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
